


how could this happen to me i've made my mistakes got nowhere to run

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat has a faulty internet connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	how could this happen to me i've made my mistakes got nowhere to run

God fucking dammit, you cannot catch a break.

Everything is absolutely horrible. Nothing is okay. Nothing will ever be okay again, probably. Or at least for as long as three of the five little bars on the taskbar are shaded gray rather than white.

For the millionth time, you click on the little bars and navigate to the troubleshooter thing for the wifi. It wastes two entire minutes of your life, but of course the troubleshooter doesn’t find any problems. Of fucking course. Fucking windows is too fucking incompetent to realize that your fucking internet is fucking slow as fuck.

You start refreshing the pages you have open to see if they’ll actually load. Surprisingly, the first few do. After that you keep getting the same “page is unavailable” message for every page.

You allow yourself to groan loudly, throwing back your head and everything. You completely ignore the eleven fuckasses that are forced to listen to you.

Somewhere in the middle of your groaning, you actually slip out of your chair and land face down on the floor of the lab. Everyone else is ignoring you just as thoroughly as you are ignoring them. Thinking about how insufferable they are gives you an idea.

“Sollux!” You turn your head so that your cry can be heard, but you make no other move. Even though the room is packed, it doesn’t take you long to find him ignoring you in all his appleberry glory. You call his name a couple more times and he still doesn’t react. It doesn’t even look like he’s doing anything. What a douchenugget.

With another exaggerated groan, you pull yourself up to your feet and approach him. You yell his name again without a change in volume, but it sounds louder to him since you’re about a foot away from his ear now. Apparently it startles him. He turns to you with a questioning glare.

“What’s wrong with the internet?” you ask, only lowering your voice now that he’s given you his attention.

He just shrugs at you. “I don’t know. You figure it out yourself.”

You can’t stop the huff and the crossing of your arms. You’re already ticked and you don’t need Sollux’s bullshit on top of this. “I fucking tried.”

“Try harder.”

He turns away, but you just grab his shoulder and turn him back.

“Dammit, can you just come and look at it?” You’re already trying to drag him out of his chair, and he seems to realize you’re not going to stop hassling him until something is done about the shitty internet. He comes along with a sigh.

You pretty much shove him in your chair and he immediately starts refreshing your pages. And of course they load when he does it. Of fucking course.

“It’s fine, KK, just slow,” he says. You can almost hear his eyes rolling as he starts to leave again. You shove him back down into the chair before he can.

“Dammit, you saw the error messages! Tell me what’s wrong.”

With a sigh, he turns in the chair to look at you. “Look, we don’t have the best wifi out here on this rock. You’re probably just sitting too far away from the router.” He smirks and crosses his arms. “If it bothers you so much, you can take a computer closer to it.”

As he jerks his head toward it, you look in that direction. There’s a reason you were sitting where you were. The only free computer is right between Eridan and Vriska. They thankfully look like they’re absorbed in whatever they’re doing, and the last thing you want to do is change that.

“Can’t we just move the router?” you ask, but you’re not expecting to be taken seriously. Why would you? Nobody has ever taken you as seriously as they should.

“Fuck no, that would just make everyone else’s connections worse.” You start up your groaning again, even though this was the answer you expected. Sollux just takes the opportunity to hit you and call you a baby before making his escape.

He didn’t even hit you that hard. It was just a sissy bitch slap, so you don’t even react. You just stand there and keep groaning for a while.

Well, you can’t keep using the piece of shit you’ve been using. But Sollux had a point about moving the router – you’d probably just piss everyone off if you touched it. But you’re not going to sit between fishbreath and the octobitch either.

Time to see if the village auspistice or your mOtHeRfUcKiNg uSeLeSs nOoKsNiFfEr oF a bEsT MoThErFuCkInG FrIeNd will help you in your time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the technical terms I probably got a bunch of those wrong


End file.
